


Prompt: Liam/Zayn, rimming

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oanja (on LJ) asked me for Liam/Zayn, one of the boys finding out the other's sexual fantasy and then making it happen, but she didn't specify. I just wanted some Liam/Zayn rimming. I feel this is an acceptable compromise. I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Liam/Zayn, rimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/gifts).



"Strawberries and chocolate syrup, oh, yeah," Niall says as he reaches for his beer. "I will also accept whipped cream."

Zayn snorts. "Absolutely no one here is surprised."

"I'm surprised," Harry says and then laughs into his red, plastic cup.

"You are not. You're just being contrary because you're drunk." Louis is sitting beside him and tugs Harry back down to the floor with the rest of them.

"I'm not drunk!" Harry says but then Louis flicks him in the forehead. "Okay, okay, I'm a little drunk."

"Yes, you are. Now answer. What's your deepest sexual fantasy?" Zayn says, stretching a foot out across the circle they've created on the hotel room floor to kick Harry's.

When Harry smirks into his cup and glances at Louis, Liam groans. "Unfulfilled. I don't want to know what you've done with anyone in this room."

"Fine," Harry says, forehead creasing. He taps his lips with the pads of two fingers, making little hmming noises. "Oh! Orgy! But like, with me in the center of it, just being passed around."

Everyone is silent for a moment before Niall clears his throat. "I think the word you're looking for is gangbang, not orgy."

Harry shakes his head quickly, getting a little dizzy that he has to close his eyes for a second. "Don't like that word. It'd be consensual and. I don't know. Not dirty."

"Not asking for much," Niall mumbles and Harry throws an empty Doritos bag at him.

"I want to be tied up," Louis says, volunteering to go next. "Or just held down. I don't want to be able to move."

"Can this extend to outside of the bedroom as well?" Liam laughs but gets an elbow to the stomach for it. He continues to laugh through it, though, forehead pressing on Zayn's shoulder. "What? It'd come in handy, keep some rope lying around."

"Funny. What's yours then?" asks Louis.

"Uh." Liam hesitates, cheeks pinking up. Zayn watches him with interested eyes and pushes Liam off of him when he tries to bury his face in Zayn's chest. "I need another drink for this."

"Out with it," Niall says and Harry mumbles the same. "Or we'll just have to ask Zayn."

"I don't even know either," Zayn says, "but I wouldn't tell even if I did." He turns to Liam, who is taking a sip of Zayn's beer. "How do I not know whatever this is?"

"Because it's gross," Liam says firmly and takes another drink. "I pass."

"You can't pass!" Louis scoffs.

Liam groans and covers his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," says Harry.

Liam uncovers his face and grits out, "Rimming. I said rimming."

"That's not gross," Louis says almost immediately.

"It's awesome!" Harry agrees. "Both ways. Wait, what do you want more, to rim or be rimmed?"

"Oh, God." Liam covers his face again. "No, I don't have to answer that. That wasn't part of it."

"Rimming has never crossed my mind before until now," Niall muses. "Are girls into that?"

"Yes!" Harry says the same time Louis says no.

Zayn tunes out their arguing to turn his attention onto Liam. He leans down, whispering into his ear. "Why didn't you ever say anything? I've never before but --"

"No, no, no," Liam says and he's shaking his head, hair that needs to be cut swishing around. "No, it's just like a fantasy in my head. Like those things you think about but don't ever really want to happen. One of those."

"Uh, huh," Zayn says, not exactly buying it but not having anything to call him out on it with. "If you say so."

"I do," Liam says but he nods one too many times for Zayn to be convinced.

"Whatever, your mom," Harry says and Zayn figures that's the end of their argument and possibly coherent conversation for the rest of the evening. "Hey, Zayn never said."

To be honest, Zayn hasn't got one. Not any he can think of off the top of his head at least. His biggest thing has always been fooling around in semi-public places, and the number of places he's convinced Liam to mess around with him in have reached the double digits. "Um, I guess I'd like to have sex outside, like in a park or something."

"Ah, the thrill of getting caught," says Niall.

"Being watched," Louis adds.

"A nice breeze on your balls," Harry says and when Louis hits him with a pillow he's dragged down from the bed, Zayn knows their attention is gone for the rest of the night.

*

Zayn doesn't forget about it. He actually can't, not even if he wanted to. It just keeps floating around in his head like a nagging to-do list, but one he kind of wants to finish.

However, he hasn't forgotten what Liam said either, how he basically contradicted himself. He knows Liam pretty well by now, though, and he's like ninety-nine percent sure it was just Liam being embarrassed and backtracking.

At least he hopes so.

The next time they have a hotel night, Zayn casually suggests that Liam take a nice hot bath and really clean all that dirt and grime off from the day.

Liam raises an eyebrow at him before shrugging, going into the bathroom.

It's not that Liam isn't clean because he is. Very hygienic, but Zayn would like him to be more than just normal clean if he's going to do this.

Zayn waits a few minutes before stripping down to his boxer briefs and slipping into the bathroom himself.

Liam's lying in a steaming bath, eyes closed, neck resting on the back rim of the tub. There's steam rising from the water and a slight layer of soap foam coating the top.

Liam doesn't even notice Zayn's in there until he kneels down next to the bathtub, dipping his fingers into the water to touch Liam's skin.

"Hey," Liam says softly, eyes opening and smiling. He turns his head to meet Zayn's lips.

Zayn trails his fingertips down Liam's chest and over his stomach, stopping just shy of where his waistband usually rests.

Liam shifts, jostling the water but not splashing any over the edge yet. "Do you want in?"

"Nah, 'm good," Zayn says, hand sliding down the little but farther to take Liam in hand. Liam sighs, eyes slipping shut again.

"'s nice," he mumbles. "With the warm water."

Zayn smiles, feeling Liam swell up in his hand. He strokes him for a couple of minutes before slowly easing off, ignoring Liam's nearly silent whine.

When his fingertips graze Liam's hole, he whines again but for a different reason, legs dropping wider apart, as much as they can inside the bathtub.

"This okay?" Zayn whispers and Liam nods, looking up at him through slitted eyes as he presses one finger in. The heat and the water has made him relaxed all over and Zayn's finger slips in easily, easy enough that he's not worried about hurting him.

Liam relaxes into it quickly, always putty for Zayn's fingers, especially in his ass. Thinking about it now, Zayn's not sure how he missed it.

When he's moving two fingers in and out easily, Liam's hips rocking down to meet them almost as if he doesn't realize he's doing it, Zayn slips them out, says, "Finish up and come to bed, yeah?"

Liam nods and Zayn's knees crack when he stands. He's only just pulled the comforter down when Liam walks out into the room, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, cock hard underneath.

"That was quick," he says, and Liam laughs, nodding.

Zayn tosses the towel to the floor before pressing Liam into the mattress, maneuvering until he's hovering above him, nestled in the 'v' of Liam's legs. Liam's hands slide down his back until they reach the waistband of his underwear, fingertips dipping under and trying to push them down.

"Not yet," Zayn says against Liam's mouth, sucking on Liam's bottom lip. Liam moans but his hands stop pushing and instead slide down, cupping and squeezing Zayn's ass over the thin cotton.

Zayn starts making his way down, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to Liam's chest and stomach. He pauses to suck a mark on Liam's hipbone, grinning when Liam's hand comes to rest on his head, pushing just a little.

He lets it go, not really minding because it's Liam. He just licks his lips and moves over to take Liam into his mouth, cheeks hallowing as he sucks down until he meets his hand. He's not the best at this, but he's getting better and Liam doesn't seem to mind, his breathing heavy and loud in the otherwise silent room.

After a few moments, he takes his other hand and rubs the pad of his thumb over Liam's hole again, noting how Liam sighs into it without hesitating.

"Bag, 's on the floor, somewhere," Liam says, voice breathy and vastly different from its normal timbre. He stretches an arm out, like he's reaching for it but doesn't actually try moving away from Zayn's mouth and hands, arm falling short of even reaching the edge of the bed.

"Later," Zayn says, pulling off Liam's cock, hand taking over. Liam's forehead creases but before he can say anything, Zayn continues," Wanna try. Turn over for me."

Liam doesn't move and when Zayn looks up, Liam's eyes meet his right away. "Wanna try what?"

Zayn grins. "One guess."

Liam's eyes widen for a second before he's shaking his head. "No. No, it's okay. I said it was just --"

Zayn cuts him off. "And you were lying. You forget that I know all your tells."

Liam shifts uncomfortably at that, unable to deny it. "It's gross, okay? I know that. I appreciate the thought, though. I really do."

"Maybe I want to do it," Zayn counters, one hand massaging a thigh while the other still strokes Liam's cock slowly. "Maybe I want to spread you open and taste --"

"Oh, God, stop," Liam says, drawing his knees up and trapping Zayn's hand, curling in on himself.

Zayn grins again, wider this time. "Is that a yes?"

It takes a minute but then Liam's nodding and rolling over, legs spreading and arms shaking as he holds himself up.

Zayn leans over his and presses a few kisses to his shoulder blades. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me. If you don't like it after all, say stop and we'll stop."

"'I know," Liam says, nodding and letting his head hang between his shoulders. "Just." He shakes his head again before breathing out, "Okay."

Zayn scoots back, breathes hotly over Liam's tailbone, one fingertip starting to edge between Liam's cheeks. Liam tenses, almost jerking away when Zayn's tongue starts to follow the same path as his finger. Zayn can see Liam's fingers already clenching the bedspread when he pulls back to spread him open with his hands.

The first touch of his tongue to Liam's hole is a little strange, but nothing that makes him want to stop. It's different, a little muskier than when he blows him, but Liam moaning and pressing his face into the pillow below is more than enough encouragement for Zayn to keep going.

Zayn flattens his tongue and drags it over Liam's hole, over and over, going off of how Liam responds. He can feel Liam's body shaking, his thighs tensing up, relaxing, tensing again, and he's making these breathy little _ah ah ah_ s with each firm swipe of Zayn's tongue, like each sound is being pulled out before he's cut off the last.

Zayn's not sure what he's doing, but he's gone down on girls before. Okay, one girl, one time, but still. But he has no idea if that's what he should be comparing this to or not so he squeezes his hands, kneading the flesh of Liam's ass and stiffens his tongue, pressing the tip in the tiniest bit.

The sound Liam makes doesn't sound voluntary, maybe even a little painful, and his arms give out, falling down to his forearms. He moans pitifully when Zayn pushes his tongue in deeper, working up a rhythm of slow in and out.

He pulls back momentarily, double checking that he isn't misreading the situation. "Li? You okay?"

Zayn can see Liam nodding into the pillow, face smushed. He almost misses it when Liam says, "Please don't stop," it's said so softly.

He wants to laugh, just at the fact that always composed and in charge Liam sounds like this, but he doesn't, knows that Liam's still sensitive over wanting this. Instead he says, "You should probably touch yourself. I don't think I'm coordinated enough to..." He trails off when he sees Liam shaking his head.

"No, can't. Gonna come if I do."

Zayn doesn't even know what to say to that. He knows he can get Liam off with just his fingers but yet he's surprised that this will do it too. So he goes back in, not hesitating and picking up where he left off, speeding up.

Liam moans, feet twisting and toes curling as he wiggles around, not particularly trying to move but more unable to stay still. Zayn squeezes, digging his fingertips into the flesh, nails biting the skin, but that just seems to spur him on more.

"Zayn, Zayn, Zayn," Liam's saying over and over, voice weaker than Zayn's used to hearing. " _Zayn_."

He flattens his tongue and laves it around the hole, rubbing over it, and slides the tip of one finger over until it's starting to press in and adds his tongue as well.

"Zayn, can't, going to," Liam moans, legs spread so wide it's obscene and Zayn doesn't let up. He licks around his finger and then inside again, moving them together and it's only a few seconds more before Liam's clenching around him, voice broken and muffled by the pillow as he comes.

It feels different around Zayn's tongue and he keeps going until Liam really does jerk away, forcefully.

Liam rolls over out of the wet spot and collapses, throwing an arm over his eyes. His chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Zayn can tell how overwhelmed Liam still is and reaches down to take care of himself. The sounds that Liam made has him so hard it hurts but he didn't realize quite how much until now as he pushes his underwear down far enough to get a good grip on his cock. He watches Liam get his breath back, stares at the smooth plane of his chest and defined abs and comes almost without feeling it build up.

Zayn shoves the comforter to the floor and lies down, sneaking glances over at Liam. "You alright?"

"Mmm," Liam hums. He moves his arm and turns his head to look at Zayn, face a little pink when he says, "Thanks for not believing me."

Zayn reaches his arm around, pulling Liam closer and kisses his forehead.


End file.
